hitmanrebornfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lambo Bovino
| bild = Datei:Lambo_5_jahre.jpg | kanji =ランボ | romanji =Ranbo | spitzname = Lambo-san | alter =5 (15, 25 mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | geburtstag =28. Mai | todestag = | status = lebend | nationalität =Japanisch, Italienisch | verwandte = | größe = 0,4m, (1,79m, 1,84m mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | gewicht = 4kg, (64kg, 73kg mithilfe der Dekadenbazooka) | blutgruppe =A | mafiafamilie =Vongola / Bovino | vongolaring =Blitzring | flamme = Blitz | waffe = seine Hörner (Thunder Set) | boxtier = Vongola Blitz Bulle | schule = | klasse = | clubs = | beruf =Hitman (Attentäter) | hobbies = essen | essen = Bonbons, Weintrauben | magnicht =Gokudera (oder auch Octupus-Head, Stupidera) | vorkommen = Manga, Anime | auftritt = Manga Kapitel 7, Anime Episode 3 | seiyuu =Junko Takeuchi (Kind), Kenjirou Tsuda (Erwachsener) }} Lambo ist ein 5 Jahre alter Killer (er redet von sich immer in der Dritten Person und nennt sich Lambo-san) der Bovino Famiglia (Bovino ist italienisch für Rind). Als Waffe benutz er meist Handgraneten. Lambo hat immer einen Anzug an, der ihn wie eine Kuh aussehen lässt. Zu erst kommt er eigentlich nur nach Japan um Reborn zu töten, was jedoch immer kläglich scheitert, wird später jedoch Freund und Mitglied in Tsunas Familie. Seine spezielle Waffe ist die 10 Jahre Bazooka (Dekadenbazooka). Die Person, die von ihr getroffen wird, tauscht den Platz mit sich selbst aus 10 Jahre in der Zukunft für fünf Minuten. Selbst als Adult Lambo ist er immer noch eine ziemliche Heulsuse und ein Weichei (im Anime jedoch mehr als im Manga). Seine 20-Jahre aus der Zukunft Person scheint dagegen nicht mehr so weich zu sein. = Story Überblick = thumb|left|10 Jahre in der Zukunft Tägliches Leben Lambo kommt zur Beginn der Serie nach Japan, um Reborn zu töten, er schafft es jedoch nicht einmal Reborn zu verletzten. Später vergisst er seine eigentliche Absicht in Japan zu bleiben und freundet sich mit Tsunas Mutter an. Mit I-Pin verbindet ihn anfangs eine Art Hassliebe, doch später sieht man die beiden nicht mehr getrennt und sie werden zu Spielkameraden. Während des täglichen Lebens in Namimori sorgt Lambo oft für Unruhe, Chaos und Ärger, was Tsuna und seine Freunde ausbaden müssen. Kokuyo Arc Während der Kokuyo Arc ist es Lambo, der zusammen mit I-Pin Haru vor einem der Blutigen Zwillinge rettet. Varia Arc thumb|left|20 Jahre in der Zukunft Lambo wird von Iemitsu Sawada zum Wächter des Blitzes auserwählt. Dies ist eine sehr schlaue Wahl, denn auch wenn Lambo nur ein Kind ist, so ist er praktisch immun gegen Strom, da er schon so oft selbst getroffen wurde. Lambo besitzt eine Electtrico Cuoio (ital. Elektrische Haut), was den Strom durch seinen Körper fließen lässt und ohne das er Schaden nimmt. Als Kind mag Lambo kein ernst zunehmender Gegner sein, doch mit Hilfe der Dekadenbazooka wird er zu einem starken Kämpfer. Während dem Kampf um den Blitzring ist sein Gegner Levi A Than. thumb|Donnerring Zuerst scheint Lambo verloren zu sein, doch dann benutzt er seine Bazooka gleich zwei Mal hintereinander, was zu folge hat, dass nun der 20-Jahre aus der Zukunft Lambo gegen ihn kämpft. Dieser Lambo scheint nun endlich erwachsen zu sein, war der Lambo aus 10 Jahren in der Zukunft doch noch genauso eine Heulsuse wie Baby Lambo. 25 Jahre Lambo ist es nun möglich, noch mehr Strom in seinen Hörnern (Electrico Cornuta) zu speichern und als Energieklinge zu verwenden. Außerdem besitzt er nun eine perfekte Elektrische Haut thumb|left|Kampf um den Donnerring mit der er nicht nur den Strom in den Boden leiten, sondern direkt auf seinen Gegner leiten kann. Diese Attacke nennt sich Electrico Reverse. Jedoch ist das Zeitlimit vorbei, bevor Lambo seine Attacke mit voller Kraft beenden kann. Levi A Than will ihm den letzten Gnadenstoß verpassen, als Tsuna eingreift um ihn zu retten. So wird er zwar disqualifiziert und die Wächter verlieren sowohl den Donnerring als auch den Himmelsring, doch Lambo ist gerettet, was ihnen wichtiger ist. Danach liegt Lambo in schlechter Verfassung im Krankenhaus, wird jedoch für den Kampf um den Himmelsring wieder zur Namimori Mittelschule gebracht. Dort wird er fast von Levi A Than getötet, im letzten Augenblick greift jedoch Gokudera ein und rettet Lambo. Future Arc Lambo wird, genau wie die anderen Guardians in die Zukunft befördert. Die meiste Zeit ist er ihnen im Unterschlupf jedoch keine große Hilfe, da er meist für Unruhe sorgt und die anderen in Schwierigkeiten bringt. So rennt er alleine nach Namimori, um sich einen Lolli zu holen, gerät aber sofort in die Fänge der Millefiore. Bei dem Angriff auf die Melon Basis hilft Lambo nicht aktiv mit, wird später jedoch zusammen mit I-Pin und Chrome von Kusakabe in die Basis geschmuggelt. Dort geraten sie in die Fänge von Shoichi Irie, welcher sich jedoch als Freund herausstellt. Während die anderen der ernsten Lage entgegen blicken, spielt Lambo im Labor von Irie herum. Trotz seiner Kindlichkeit bekommt er jedoch auch eine Vongola-Box, da Lambo immerhin ein Wächter ist. Zwar versteht er ihre Funktion nicht, findet sie aber interessant. Arcobaleno Trials Choice Arc = Waffen und Techniken = *'Dekadenbazooka:' Dies ist eine Waffe der Bovino Famiglia, die deren Boss Lambo mitgegeben hat. Lambo wurde es zwar verboten diese zu benutzten, woran er sich aber kaum hält. Lambo benutzt sie, wenn er wütend ist, dabei springt er in die Bazooka und wird von ihr getroffen. Der Effekt der Dekadenbazooka bewirkt, dass jede Person, die von ihr getroffen wird, für fünf Minuten den Platz mit sich selbst aus 10 Jahren in der Zukunft tauscht. Dabei kann die Bazooka aber auch mal falsch funktionieren, wodurch man z.B. den Platz mit sich selbst aus 10 Jahren in der Vergangenheit tauscht, die Persönlichkeit jedoch gleich bleibt. *'Elektrische Haut (Elettrico Cuoio):' Dadurch, dass Lambo schon so oft von Elektrizität getroffen wurde, hat sich bei ihm eine spezielle, Strom resistente Haut gebildet. Durch sie wird der Strom direkt in den Boden abgeleitet. der 25 jährige Lambo hat diese Fähigkeit perfektioniert. *'Thunder Set:' Bei dieser Attacke lädt Lambo seine Hörner mit Elektrizität auf, so zusagen als Vorspiel für seine nächste Attacke. *'Elektrische Hörnern (Elettrico Cornata):' Bei dieser Attacke greift mit Lambo mit seinen elektrisch aufgeladenen Hörnern seinen Gegner an. Dabei müssen die Hörner jedoch den Gegner berühren, was ein Nachteil ist. Erst der 25 jährige Lambo schafft es, diese Technik zu perfektionieren. Dabei bildet sich eine Art Klinge aus Strom, mit welcher auch aus größerer Entfernung angreifen kann. *'Elettrico Reverse:' Dabei lädt Lambo zuerst die gesamte Elektrizität, die auf ihn geschossen wird, in seinen Körper. Sobald die Attacke vorbei ist, entlässt er dann die gesamte Menge in den Boden. Lambo nimmt dabei keinen Schaden. Bis jetzt hat man nur gesehen, das der 25 jährige Lambo diese Attacke benutzt. *'Vongola Blitz Bulle:' Lambos Vongola-Box. Sie beherbergt einen Bullen namens Gyuu Don, welcher wie alle Vongola Box Tiere, ein Wappen auf der Stirn trägt. Es ist das größte von allen Vongola Box Tieren und hat die Kraft eine enorme Menge von Elektrizität ab zu feuern. **'Cambio Forma: Ran-Pous Schild:' In der Cambino Forma transformiert sich Gyuu Don in ein Schild, welches Lambos Körper überdeckt. Zusätzlich hat dieses Schild zwei Hörner und einen Helm, auf dem das Waffen zu sehen ist. Das Schild ist unglaublich stark in der Defensive, kann aber auch offensiv benutzt werden. Bei der Attacke Blitz Horn (Corna Fulmine) entlädt Lambo eine gigantische Menge an Elektrizität, die stark genug ist, um eine ganze Horde von Nebel Velociraptoren zu töten. = Kämpfe = *vs. Reborn - Verloren *vs. Levi A Than - Verloren *vs. Kikyo - Unentschieden = Charakter Songs = * Lambo-san's Ambitions * Gyoza Gyuden SET no Uta - mit I-Pin * Sleepy Song - mit I-Pin * Famiglia ~ Versprochenes Land ~ * Tanoshiku no Chau Uta - mit I-Pin = Trivia = * sein Sternzeichen ist Zwilling * hat am selben Tag wie Romeo (Bianchis Ex-Freund der Lambo sehr, sehr ähnlich sieht) Geburtstag - 28. Mai * Zukunftstraum: Die Weltherrschaft, Boss der Bovino Familie zu werden * Einer von Lambos häufigsten Sprüche ist: „Who are you? I’m Lambo! Who am I? You are Lambo!“ („Wer bist du? Ich bin Lambo! Wer bin ich? Du bist Lambo!”). * Lambo ist Nr. 1 der nervigsten Mafiamitglieder nach Futas Ranking. en:Lambo Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Vongola Kategorie:Bovino Kategorie:Mafia Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Unoffizielle Namen Kategorie:Filler